Vyspirian Love
by amyrosecreator1
Summary: After the loss of their parents, the Delarose twins stay in station square, and gain lots of attention form the opposite sex, a certain hedgehog tries to win her heart, will he come out triumph? Rating may change


Hey this is Yakatashi, just to, let you know, SEGA owns Sonic and Co., and my grandpa owns Amy Rose

In the hearty city of Japan, an Ivory hedgehog was in a hospital with a fire red hedgehog by her side, holding her hand while she pushed with all her might.

The ivory hedgehog was Queen Adeline DeLaRose, queen of Mobious and her husband was King Romano DeLaRose, a famous artist and cooker, just like his wife.

Adeline was an ivory hedgehog with emerald eyes, a peach torso, muzzle, and arms, waist length wavy hair, 3 long bangs, wearing a hospital gown, but normally wore a beautiful blue kimono with golden trimmings, her hair in a bun with a sakura blossom in her hair and a golden crown on her head with rubies on it, and sandals that laced up to her ankles.

King Romano was a fire red hedgehog with shiny blue eyes, 5 long, slicked back quills that reached a few inches from his shoulders, tan muzzle, arms, and torso, and was wearing a black shirt, a white cape with red trimmings, white jeans, and white shoes made for running.

Adeline and Romano were the legendary vyspirians, the last of their kind, and possessed the power of speed.

Soon after, cries could be heard as the nurses cleaned the newborns up and handed them to the happy parents, congratulating them and leaving the room to give them privacy with their babies.

Adeline was looking at her newborn twins, crying in happiness as Romano hugged her and the children.

"Oh Romano they're so beautiful", Adeline said as she stared at the pink hedgehogs in her arms. Soon enough, they opened their eyes and presented their emerald green eyes as they scanned the room.

"What should we name them my love", Romano asked as he took in the features of the babies.

The female has peach arms, muzzle, inner ears, and torso, just like her brother, wavy and curly hair, like her mom, and 3 thick, long eyelashes that framed her eyes. Her brother was the same, except he had and extra bang and he had 6 quills that were slicked back and almost looked like dreadlocks, but where behind his head.(if you don't understand look at Amelio Rose on deviant art)

"Amelia and Amelio DeLaRose, the vyspirians", Adeline says as she let the babies nurse, and kissed her red husband.

"Perfect", said Romano.

But sadly, the parents couldn't live so long. A war killed them both, and Amelia and Amelio's cousin, Rob O the hedge, took them and escaped from Japan to Station Square, and bought a Japanese mansion and took care of them while they grew up, their looks changed and has more obvious reasons why they were Vyspirians.

**18 YEARS LATER**

Everyone knew about the loss of the King and Queen of Japan and about their offspring coming here with the new King of Mobious, Rob.

A pair of hedgehogs was walking in the park, taking care of any paparazzi, and started flying in the air, on the way to the diner for lunch.

They were none other than the famous prince Amelio and princess Amelia Delarose. They grew up from young children to attractive adults, gaining eyes of most guys and girls, asking to go out with them.

Amelia had 38D breasts, an hourglass figure, and wide hips that were wider than any other girl in school, making girls jealous, and her wings were really large and helped her fight as well, and Amelio worked out with Amelia and got abs, muscles, and had a sexy smile, like Amelia.

What Amelia was wearing to the diner, like she wears every day is a sleek, form-fitting strapless black dress and a red, high-collared jacket with her clan's insignia on the back of the collar. Amelia dons a pair of matching 3-inch high heeled boots with distinct black markings down the center length. She is barely ever seen without the spiked red headband she wears on her head and the black leather choker around her neck. She had 2 golden hoops on each ear, while her brother had smaller rings on his ears.

Ameilo whore black pants and the same vest, shoes, and spiked bandana that Amelia had, but he didn't wear a shirt. Both of them had a semi-serrated darkening of her muzzle curving just beneath their eyes and extending into the lower portion of their muzzle and a fully healed Vyspirian symbol branded on their right upper thigh. Amelia's hair was recently cut and reached below her waist, curled up and wavy, while Amelio's quills reached a few inches below his shoulders and both their bangs covered their right eye.

Amelio and Amelia had no ordinary eyes, thanks to the Vyspirian markings their emerald eyes have serpentine pupils and yellow borders their eyes, making them look savage.

They both like the same thing as the other, and Amelio is the same strength, speed, and power of Amelia, but is very overprotective of her, like Rob, who was currently 32 years old, and loved to see them a lot. But as they were headed to the diner, they heard noises in the bushes on the way and stopped.

Amelia closed her eyes and concentrated, then opened them again and sighed.

"You can come out now Sonic the Hedgehog, before we throw you to our snake", Amelia said as she and Amelio frowned at the blue hedgehog coming from the bushes and put his hands up and grinned cockily.

"Okay okay you got me and where are my favorite twins going?" Sonic asked as he put his arm around Amelia's waist and pulled her closer, only result getting a slap to the face by Amelia, which left a little cut on his right cheek, and growled.

"You know that I don't date any guy unless by miracle he is Vyspirian and is a hedgehog", Amelia said as she spread her wings which were 10 feet in length and 2 ft 2 inches in height and flew off with Amelio on their way to the diner, with Sonic on their trail.


End file.
